Elisen
Appearance If one were to casually walk down the sidewalks of New Possibilty on a clear autumn night, you might catch glimpse of a thin, lithe creature padding down the shattered cement. The first thing you notice, perhaps, is how everything about her is so shimmery and well-put. Her head is poised erect, her face solemn, yet radiating dignity. Her pale white scales are spotless, matching her tidy pale blue dress and apron. She holds herself in such a way one must stop and admire her; how her silvery ruff of icicle like spikes rattle from her neck, to how lightly she steps. She is beautiful, not overly so, or pompous, but graceful and well-to-do. Her claws neatly rest by her sides, her posture flawless. Her sharp grey eyes catch your gaze, and she stares at you; eyes emotionless. You blink back, and give her a genuine smile, she cocks her head ever so slightly to the right, and something dangerous flashes across her expression, something violent. This takes you by surprise how could such an innocent and lovely looking dragoness make such a deadly face. She snorts "good day," then continues her brisk gait. The chime of her frill of spines peals like bells until she fades completely out of view... Personality text History Elisen was hatched to a well-to-do couple, although they discovered their hatchling to be abnormally small and skinny due to being an unhealthy egg. Fortunately, she didn't have too many health issues. Eli's parents weren't anyone extraordinary, her father; a businessdragon, with a heart of ice. And her mother, a kindly seamstress. Her dragonethood was decent, she was always popular among her classmates for her lithe, attractive looks. Her father was never around much, luckily, so she was raised by her wonderful mother. Years passed and all went well, except Eli gained a little weight as she came into teenhood, she didn't mind though. To her shock and horror, her father began harassing her about it. Saying she had to always look her best, or what was the use of keeping her around, Whenever he did come home, he made sure to drill into her heard how ugly and horrible she looked, this scarred her, but she kept to herself. Finally when it all became too much, Eli told her mother, who was absolutely furious at her husband for doing that to their daughter. He dismissed his wife's scoldings, and began only saying things to her when Snowshard was absent. This led to mental abuse, and Elisen began starving herself, sometimes for days at a time; and developed anorexia. Soon, Elisen was given the horrible news that her mother was diagnosed with cancer, and as soon as he had heard that, Elisen's father left without a word or a trace. Eli quickly went out looking for a job as a maid since her mother had to stop working due to her decreasing health. She found a job easily, due to her polite charm, and striking looks. Although she also discovered that life was far less shiny and perfect than she had hoped. The dragons whom she now worked for were slimy scum wads, just like her father, or worse. Nevertheless, she kept her job for her mother's sake. One night she was washing dishes at one of her clients house, when she heard a crash sound from one of the many rooms. Softly, she crept into the hall to find the owner of the house dead, and a cloaked dragon hovering over him. A scream escaped her throat, and she threatened to call for the authorities, but the dragon put their claws up in a tranquil gesture, then gently, they spoke to her. "Trust me kid, he was better dead..." She was taken by surprise, and quietly, asked why, "He was the landlord, my family and I had nothing, so we worked for 'em, like you're doin. We didn't do nothin' to em, but that never mattered. Treated us like scum, then, one day, when I found out he was cheatin' on his girlfriend, he threatened to kill my family if I told. so I agreed. ya know what he did?" venom dripped from the dragon's voice as he talked. "No," said elisen, softly, "He charged em' for crimes and had 'em all arrested. for every filthy low-life crime he committed. my little brother died in jail, my parents are still in for it, can't let em' out without money..." the figure's voice turned into a low snarl, "he took everything from me, now, I took everything from him." he sighed and took off his hood, revealing a young sandwing, maybe four years older then herself, scars blemished his once good-looking face, and his sail was torn to shreds. he looked at her with sad, and sullen eyes. "Life ain't fair kid, get outta 'ere before they blame ya for the mess" then, he dropped his dagger and flew out the door, cape billowing behind him. Eli fled to her mother's apartment, luckily the other maids who worked with her gave her an alibi for the murder, and she wasn't questioned, but the words the dragon spoke struck something in her heart. She decided to ignore it, and soon had another job working for an elderly millionaire. It wasn't bad, Strike, the millionaire, wasn't as cold or horrible as her previous employer, and her wages were enough for her mother's shelter and treatment. She also met another dragoness her age, Paprika, the cheery cook. She was a short, curvy SandWing with warm, deep mustard hued scales, a chesnut sail, and kind black eyes that danced like flames when she laughed. They were polar opposites, paprika was fun, adventurous, and loud; she did everything with a smile, and didn't care what the world saw her as. While Eli was cool, composed, and cordial; she treaded lightly, pointing out her every flaw, and valuing the world's opinion of her greatly. They became inseparable. And, eventually, they sort of fell for eachother Life was wonderful. Paprika always told Eli how beautiful and talented she was, and started helping her rebuild her self esteem. She convinced the young IceWing to allow herself to gain a little weight, and she did, not a lot, but she didn't look like a living skeleton anymore. They snuck up on the rooftop of the mansion at night and named the stars, Pap would always pack cookies she had raided from the kitchen. Everything, for once in Eli's life, was absolutely perfect Then one day Eli noticed Pap was acting strange, she decided to disregard it as one of the SandWing's daily escapades. Pap brewed the tea for Strike, and Elisen was delivering it, when he smelled it, and said she made the wrong one. Eli returned into the kitchen, and placed the cup of tea on the counter before making a new pot of it. Frantically, paprika burst in, she told her she had news, then drank the tea sitting beside her. Eli stopped what she was doing to listen, when pap cringed and dropped the mug, it shattered over the floor, and she clutched her stomach. "W-what tea was that?" she stammered, eyes foggy, "The one you gave to me, to give to Streak, he said he didn't like it so I brought it back in here," "Scheming devil." she cursed, groaning in pain, the little IceWing gasped and helped her friend stay on her feet. "The, the drink was poisoned," she said, her breathes shallow and ragged, "I, I had to," Eli felt her heart drop, "why?! what'd he do to you," Paprika squeezed her talon, "he bribed the judge w-who sentenced my brother. they sentenced h-him to death," "What did he do?" "He k-killed the dragon who murdered our little brother and sent our parents to jail...I had to avenge him, I had to avenge Cumin." Cumin, Eli knew that name, Cumin, he was the sandwing who killed the dragon she used to work for. he was the dragon who spoke to her. She looked down at her friend, who was leaning against her for support, tears streamed down both of their faces. "Eli, I-i'm so sorry, I have to leave you, I-I love you El..." Eli sobbed uncontrollably, "I'm so sorry, this is my fault if I just-" Paprika stopped her, she smiled softly, "it's ok, I avenged him, i'll tell Cumin you said hello." Then, with a final sigh, she died in Elisen's arms. When Streak came in demanding his drink, he saw the scene, he actually felt a little guilt for the poor little maid as she wept bitterly, hugging the lifeless SandWing's body to her chest. He told her he'd give her a raise if she never told anyone what happened, she shook her head, "I want Paprika to have a proper funeral," every ounce of muted sympathy his cruel heart could muster faded. He snorted a laugh, and had his guards throw her out. She had to bury her own best friend, her own lover; every other cook, cleaner, and maid who worked for Streak helped her. They helped gave her a nice funeral, eli's mother was there, and comforted her heartbroken daughter. Sleepless nights passed, and something broke in Eli, something sharp and cold pierced her insides, she thought of her father, the dragon who Cumin murdered, and now, Streak. She decided no one cared about justice, no one served justice, she had to do it herself; so, looking as pretty as ever, she went back to Streak's doors. No one knows what really happened that night, all they know is that she left without a trace, and it had seemed he died peacefully in his sleep. But that was only her first target... She began using her looks to get into the homes of the worst criminals, or the twisted politicians and officers. One by one, they fell at her slender talons. More and more her mother's debt was paid off. And little by little, a bit of Eli's sanity faded off too. But in her mind, she was just serving justice. Who'd ever think a cute little dragoness could pull off such a devious crime? No one, she's a smooth, smooth criminal... Relationships snowshard: text paprika: text Trivia * greatly inspired from the song "smooth criminal" * created for the invisible murderer contest * distrustful to most males because of her father * strongly dislikes romance after what happened to paprika * adores music / very talented singer / dancer * dreams to put her crimes behind her and become a performer * incredibly loyal to her mother * owns a cat named elshire whom she stole from one of her "clients" / he badly abused the cat so that death was a little personal * loves elshire so much * tempermental / but still sane * thinks of her job as funding for her mother / still dislikes it Gallery Breaker 3.jpg this isn't personal... Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Performer)